The Internet provides the capability to provide services to customers without requiring them to install additional software on their local computers. Specifically, by exploiting the customer's web browser, all functional logic and all data can reside at a remote server rather than at the customer's local computer (i.e., the client). As such, the customer, via instructions submitted through web pages that are displayed in the web browser, can remotely invoke the functional logic to view, create, update, delete or otherwise modify the data residing on the remote server.
In the field of customer relationship management (“CRM”), for example, the foregoing use of the Internet is ideal for enabling sales, customer support, and marketing teams and individuals to organize and manage their customer information. For example, all leads, opportunities, contacts, accounts, forecasts, cases, and solutions can be stored at a secure data center but may be easily viewed by any authorized sales-person (e.g., with a proper username and password) through a web browser and Internet connection. One key benefit of such an online CRM solution is the ability to share data real-time and enable all team members to leverage a common set of information from one accessible location. For example, sales managers can track forecast roll-ups without requiring each sales representative to submit individual reports, as well as instantly access aggregated sales data without requiring each sales representative to manually submit such data. Similarly, reseller sales representatives and other external partners can be granted secure access to a company's sales data by providing them a username and password for the web site.
Nevertheless, such an online CRM solution suffers from the requirement that a user must have access to an Internet connection in order to access and manipulate the data residing on the remote server. For example, when a sales representative or manager is working in the field, such an Internet connection may not be readily available.
Accordingly it is desirable to provide systems and methods for simulating an online session while the user is offline (e.g., without a network connection). Furthermore, it would be advantageous if such systems and methods minimized the amount of user training and client-side installation and customization by taking advantage of pre-existing interfaces and technologies on the client computer. Moreover, it would be beneficial if information stored offline was available through one or more application program interfaces (APIs).